


Deep Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, second year!first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Hinata and Kageyama are in their second year.





	

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times.

It was 6 am. 

And freezing. Outside the gym. Which is locked. _Deep breath._

It soothes him, being inside the school gym before an away match, the gym where he had his first victory with Kageyama by his side. _Deep breath._

He knows it’s stupid because one victory does not guarantee another, one loss does not foretell the next. Only the strongest get to stay on court, and he has worked hard to get where he is. He knows they are strong. And they _will_ win.

He sighs. It’s sentiment, perhaps. His stomach’s already giving tiny warning noises. It's not happy. _I’m gonna eject the food out in a few, just saying_. Shouyou grimaces. _Deep breath._

The crows are no longer the fallen, flightless, having soared up high to reach the nationals, no longer hiding among the few spoils of the Little Giant’s glory but bathing in the light of their own successes. _Deep breath._

He stays a little longer, staring at the closed doors, not knowing what to feel, walking a thin line between triumph and trying not to fall back into a routine of failure. At least now if he does fall, he can do a diving receive. Maybe. _Deep breath._

Tobio watches him warily from a few feet away. He is aware of Hinata’s unstable digestive tract on game days. Even after so many games, after nationals, Hinata’s stomach has the tendency to empty itself on the closest teammate. Which almost always happens to be Tobio. He grimaces. _Deep breath._

He looks back up at Hinata again. He almost says _Dumbass, come on, we have to get onto the bus, let’s go_. People say they’re a set, that wherever Tobio is, they’ll find Hinata and if they see Hinata, Tobio is always close. They awe at Tobio’s perfect skill at tossing the ball to exact spot for Hinata to hit as if he could read his mind. It’s true Tobio has exceptional talent, bordering on genius when it comes to volleyball, but he is bad at people. Hinata included. _Deep breath._

It is, he tells himself, because Hinata Shouyou is unquantifiable. He is simultaneously terrible and brilliant at gameplay. He is loud and annoying and warm and friendly. He is an open book and an enigma to Tobio. Sometimes, when they’re standing side by side on court, Hinata looks at him, that look which says _I will be victorious I will destroy you and you will not be able to stop me_ and Tobio agrees because he has witnessed first-hand how good Hinata is when he wants to be. _Deep breath._

Maybe even better than the Little Giant.

_Deep breath._

And if Tobio is consumed by that fire in his eyes, so be it.

_Deep breath._

“Oi, idiot, let’s go, we have to leave now. Everyone’s waiting. Don’t try and get Ennoshita-san mad on our first game this season.”

Shouyou turns and gives him _that look_ for a moment. Then, his face melts into an even brighter smile, and he runs past Tobio in an effort to reach the bus first.

“He won't be mad when we win the match today!”

_Deep breath._

Tobio runs after him. Like he always does. Like he always will.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao don't fucken ask


End file.
